Una novia para mi mejor amigo
by eliana-cullen-hale
Summary: Alice Brando una diseñadora muy reconocida quiere reunir a sus dos mejor amigos, Isabella Swan una modelo y Edward Cullen un actor y hermanatro de Alice aunque nadien lo sabe. Be/Ed, Al/Ja, Ro/Em todos humanos
1. prefacio

**Prefacio **

**POV Bella**

-Bella, Bella, Bella por favor te lo pido—dijo mi mejor amiga, tratándome de convencer ahora salir en el próximo desfile que va hacer

-no se Alice- fije mientras me daba media vuelta, tenía la agenda ocupada y no sabía que decirle era mi mejor amiga y ella fue la que mi hizo lo que soy ahora, una da las mas reconocidas modelos junto con Rose

-por favor Bella, además va Rose y Emmett—Emmett mi querido hermano rápidamente me voltee a mirarla a los ojos para ver si era verdad—si, si Bella yo sé que no me vas a creer pero yo acepto, claro le mente de que irías tu, y a Rose fue fácil—dijo y yo rápidamente la abrase

-hay claro que si, si tu sabes que tengo años que no veo a Emmett, desde que saco su hignacio, pero si hemos hablado por teléfono y íbamos a cuadrar para el sábado de la semana de arriba—le dije mientras daba salticos como ella

-bueno, hay se van a ver, ya sabes no, el miércoles a las 7:00 p.m ni mas tardes y si quieres más temprano y de una ver conoces a mi mejor amigo, solo faltas tú aun que creo que lo has visto en varias películas y en revistas, y aparte quiero que balas para uno de estos días a la revista para que salgas de porta con él, bueno eso lo veremos mañana—me dijo mientras me abrazaba –bueno que vas hacer mañana

-nada y tú—dije ya que ir cierto programe todo para que no hiciera nada mañana

-tampoco ya termine mis diseños, ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana y así de una vez conoces a mi mejor amigo—dijo muy contenta

-está bien ¿mañana en donde?—pregunte

- no sé en el centro comercial—dijo ella muy emoción nada y yo no me pude negar

-si Alice mañana en el centro comercial ¿a qué hora?

-mmm… al medio día así se conocen toda la tarde—dijo saltando—bueno Bella te espero allá – dijo eso mientras se despedida—chao—me beso en el cachete y salió por la puerta de mi departamento y yo me iba a recostar un ratico en mi cama

**POV Edward **

_Toc, toc, toc_

Sonó la puerta, yo me pare a abrir y ahí estaba el duendecillo, y mejor amiga y hermanastra aparte, eso no lo sabe nadie solo nuestros amigos, y ahí estaba ella tan radiante como siempre me salto en sima y yo la recibí con los brazos abiertos

-hermanito ¿cómo has estado?—dijo muy emocionada

-bien, bien, ayer termine de firmar una película, ¿Por qué?—le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en los muebles de mi sala

-bien, mira será que desde mañana hasta el miércoles lo tendrás esos día de socapado—dijo muy cautelosa

-claro que si hermanita, para ti si, para ti tengo todo los días del mundo desocupados —le dije mientras la acercaba a mí y le daba un abrazo

-que bien entonces vas a conocer a Bella—y yo la mira con cara de interrogación—Edward necesito un favor

-claro dime—le dije muy entusiasmado ya que tenía tiempo que no me pedía favores

-será posible que el miércoles puedas desfilar en mi desfile—dijo con cara de perrito y yo no me podía resistir

-claro Alice, claro que si, solo deme a la ahora que tengo que estar allá y hay estaré—dije

-hayyyy! En serio—y me salto ensime, y yo asentí

-gracias, gracias, gracias—dijo muy contenta y yo estaba feliz por su felicidad-y bueno ya dejases de salir con esa zo…digo digo Tamya o Tanyia o, o Samba, no, no como es que era es que se me olvida el nombre de los animales a no ella no es animal es una persona—dijo mientras se tapaba la boca

-hay Alice cuando vas a cambiar—dije mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte

-bueno siendo así me quieres o ¿no?

-hay claro que te quiero y si termine con Tanya—dije mientras mostraba mi mejor sonrisa y ella empezó a saltar

-bueno Edward nos vemos mañana—dijo mientras se paraba y dejaba una revista en el mueble

-¿y por qué? Y mira toma se te queda esto—dije mientras le entrega la revista pero me quede viendo la imagen principal era de una muy bonita muchacha tenía el cabello marrón y su grande orbes marrones con toques verdes al final—Alice ¿Quién es ella?—le pregunte y ella me miro con una enorme sonría

- ella que nos vamos a encontrar en al centro comercial—dijo con una sonrisa tan angelical

-claro, hay estaré, a qué hora te paso buscando—dije ahora emocionado ¿Por qué estaba tan de repente emocionado? Edward que te pasa

-a las 11:00 en punto, nos vemos—dijo mientras me daba un beso en el cachete y salía por la puerta dejándome la revista yo la leí y la que salía se llama Isabella Swan pag 20 y rápidamente busque esa página, por lo que decía hay ella tenía 19 años era modelo y aproximadamente actriz va a salir en Jumper, sus padres viven en forks y su papa es el dueño de pan bimbo, es el más rico del mundo, su hermano Emmett Swan, espera yo lo conozco, es mi entrenador y Alice me lo presento menee mi cabeza y seguí leyendo, sus mejores amigas son Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon quien es la famosa diseñadora y está saliendo con Jasper Hale, espera yos los conozco también a ellos Rose está saliendo con Emmett y Jasper con mi hermana, mas de una vez nos pudimos ayer conocido, cerré la revista ya quera que fuera mañana para conocer a Isabella Swan


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Bella**

Piii piii piii

Abrí mis ojos y estere mis manos para apagar el despertador eran las ocho en punto, casi se me olvida que hoy me veía con Alice y su mejor amigo, suspire y me fui a baño me cepille los dientes, me desnude y abrí el chorro de la bañera dios el agua estaba fría, espere un ratito mas y el agua se fue poniendo tibia como me gusta, me eche el jabón que olía a fresas y el shampoo que también olía a fresas. Me termine de cambiar y me fui al closet y busque unos pantalones tubitos junto con una camisa que me llegaba al muslos blanca, me llegaba hasta el codo, junto con unos converse negro me seque el cabello, decidí a una panadería que quedaba cerca así que me asome para ver si estaban los paparazzi y afirmativo no estaban, fui a la sala y agarre las llave ya el teléfono lo tenia a la mano, abrí la puerta y me fui directo hacia el ascensor no valla hacer que salga Mike Newton, unos de los mejores jugadores del fútbol americano. Cuando se abro el ascensor me metí y apreté planta baja y pude ver como alguien abría la puerta y le di a al botón para que ascensor se cerrara mas rápido, cuando ya estuve abajo, me encontré con una nueva recepcionista, ella a lo que me vio me salto

-¡¡¡¡dios Isabella Swan dame tu ortógrafo por favor!!!!!—dijo mientras saltaba yo agarre rápidamente una hoja y un papel y se lo firme le dedique una sonrisa y me fui hacia la panadería que quedaba justo al frente, mire el semáforo y estaba en rojo, pase rápidamente, cuando estuve al frente de la cafetería alguien paso corriendo, cerré os ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llego y en eso una vos que era tan suave y tan vanoril me pregunto

-¿estas bien?—abrí los ojos par ver quien era y me encontré con unos ojos tan verdes y brillantes que parecían unas esmeraldas y yo asentí-estas segura- y yo volví a asentir—bueno yo me llamo Edward Cullen, es un placer—dijo mientras estiraba su mano y yo se la agarre y pude sentir una corriente eléctrica

-yo soy Isabella Swan, es un placer para mi también—dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-disculpa escuche bien, tu eres Isabella Swan—y yo asentí-Ho wao es un orgullo conocerte, yo soy Edward Cullen un actor, tu has visto "yo quiero ser tu novio" **(la acabo de inventar en verdad o se si existe aunque creo que no pero si hay una así o con el nombre parecido hágamelo saber)** —y hay reaccione rápidamente no lo puedo creer el en la prelícuala salía con el pelo largo y con los ojos marrones

-wo, no lo puedo cree fue una de las mejores película que vi en mi vida, pero hay salía con el pelo mas largo y con los ojos marrones—dije muy emocionada pero en ese momento llegaron todos los paparazzi

-mejor entramos—dijo mientras abrí la puerta de la panadería yo pedí un nestie y un cachito, y el pidió un jugo de naranja junto con un cachito de queso, buscamos una mesa y encontramos una que estaba bien oculta- bueno en esa película me puse lentes de contactos—dijo muy sonriente y yo le daba una mordida a mi cachito- y tu, tu papa es uno de las mas ricos del mundo, sabes el dueño de pan bimbo (y no es mentira, el hombre mas rico del mundo es el dueño de pan bimbo si quieren búsquelo en Internet pero claro no se llama Charlie)como es para ti eso, no que yo quisiera conocerte por eso pero si me gustaría saber, sabes si yo siendo nada mas actor modelo, no se quienes son mis amigos, y tu que toda tu familia es rica no se como sobre vives—dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Mm.…es difícil si por eso es que no me uno con mucha gente, solo hecho broma pero hasta, nada más confió plenamente en Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale—dije mientras me terminaba de comer mi cachito y el estaba en chock el mordía su cachito lentamente mientras me miraba, termino de comérselo y después me miro directamente a los ojos

-¿tu…tu conoces a Alice Brandon y a Rosalie Hale?—dijo y yo asentí

-claro, a Rose y a mi nos criaron juntas y cuando entramos en el colegio nos conseguimos con Alice y desde entonces siempre estamos juntas—dije con una enorme sonrisa recordándome de eso, cuando jugamos a la botellita y a Rose le toco darse un beso con Emmett me acuerdo que nunca había visto a Rose mas apenada y no pude soltar una leva sonrisa

-de que se ríe señorita—dijo mientras rozaba uno de sus dedos por mi nariz y yo sonreía

-No es que me acorde de algo—dije y el entrecerró los ojos

-bueno Isabella creo que Alice nos quería presentar a ambos y nosotros mismo nos conocimos, Sabes por que Alice planeo para que fueras a conocer a su mejor amigo, bueno soy yo, y no le digas a nadie pero en verdad somos hermanastros—dijo mientras me guiñaba

-dime Bella así me dicen mis amigos verdaderos—dije le también le guiñe el ojo y el me sonrió

-bueno Bella significa hermosa en Italiano y te queda a la perfección—y sentí como mis mejillas se ponían caliente de lo sonrojada que estaba y el me regalo una hermosa sonrisa torcida y yo se la devolví en eso miro el reloj y eran las diez y media – que te parece si vamos a darle una sorpresa a Alice y la vamos a buscar los dos y carro queda a una cuadra de aquí—dijo muy emocionado y yo no me pude negar – no mejor vamos hacer una cosa ¿en donde vives tu?—dijo muy feliz y preocupado a la vez por que será, y después caí en cuanta los paparazzi

-aquí en frente.

-bueno vamos hacer lo siguiente, tu te vas primero y me esperas en la entrada y yo te paso buscando para ir a buscar a Alice, ok—dijo mientras se terminaba de tomar el jugo de naranja

-claro déjame pagar—dije mientras me acercaba a la caja y el me agarro la mano y me jalo hacia el y que damos muy pegados, me perdí en sus ojos y el me regalo otro de sus sonrisas

-yo lo pago despreocúpate yo lo pago—mientras se acercaba un poquito mas casi rozando nuestros labios pero en eso sonaron u poco de flachs y yo volteo que damos justo en el vidrio que de donde salía el en nombre de la panadería y cafetería yo voltee Asia el y me separe negué con la cabeza saque plata de detrás de mi bolsillo y pregunte cuanto era todo pero en eso aparecía la mano de el desde detrás de mi y pago todo – vamos Bella apúrate mas bien antes de que Alice enloquezca—dijo mientras me empujaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla y yo se lo devolví, cuando salimos un picotón de de cámaras tomando fotos yo Salí corriendo hacia el edificio y llegue justo a tiempo yo me volteo y Edward me guiño y salio corriendo, doblando en la esquina, yo entre al edificio y espere mirando por la ventana hasta que apareció un volvo plateado y bajo una de las ventana y hay estaba Edward toco la corneta una vez y yo Salí hacia el carro abrí la puerta del copiloto y me senté hay y otra vez los paparazzi empezaron a tomar fotos gracias a que el le puso vidrios oscuros pero uno se nos puso adelante y nos tomo varias foto Edward acelero tan duro que casi se lo lleva el señor se quito rápidamente y nosotros salimos disparados a al apartamento de Alice , yo me volteo hacia el y tenia el volante tan apretado de los nudillos los tenia blanquísimos, yo los acaricie y se los aflojo, me acerque un poquito y le di un beso en la mejilla y el relajo su expresión

-gracias—dijo el muy sereno

-por que pues—dije mirando hacia delante y el volteo a si mi yo también lo mire

-por aceptarme como tu amigo—y yo le sonreí

-por eso no me tienes que dar gracias—dije y en eso cuando me volteo hacia una de la ventanas ya estábamos en el edificio de Alice

- ok te vas a esconder detrás de mi—y yo asentí, nos bajamos, entramos en uno de los ascensores marcamos el piso 8 si quedaba muy alto pero así lo teníamos que comprar ya que los paparazzi son muy estresantes, cuando termino de subir salimos al frente del ascensor habían dos puertas, una de Alice y otra de Jasper, si hasta en eso se pusieron deacuerdo, él se puso al frete e la puerta cubriéndome toda toco el timbre y pudimos escuchar un gritito de emociona desde adentro y los dos nos reímos escuchamos sus pasos y yo me deje de reír, abrió la puerta y se le monto en sima a Edward, pero Edward siempre me cubrió—Alice quiero presentarte a una nueva amiga la conocí en la mañana – dijo muy emocionado pero Alice no dijo nada me asome un poquito y ella parecía brava

-Edward te dije que vinieras tu solo, no con esas feas modelitos o actrices que consigues—dijo muy brava y el rompió a reír

-no pero Alice ella es la modelo mas bella que he visto—dijo y yo me sonroje

-no pero yo quería que conocieras a mi mejor amiga—dijo refunfuñando

-en serio—dijo con voz de apenado

-si, bueno en donde esta a la que consistes esta mañana—dijo y la voz se le notaba brava y Edward se fue moviendo y yo me movía con el—en donde esta no la veo, y en eso salte de detrás de Edward y le grite

-¡¡BUU!!—le dije mientras le saltaba encima y ella callo al piso con un grito de asusto y yo y Edward nos echamos a reír, ella se paro con una sonrisa, yo me pare junto a Edward y el paso un brazo por mi cintura y a ella se le extendió la sonrisa

-bueno creo que ya se conocen—dijo mientras se reía con nosotros cuando regrese en si y me di cuenta de que yo tenia mis manos en dos puños pegado al pecho de Edward y el me abraza la cintura me solté de su agarre rápidamente y sentí como mis cachetes se ponían rojos y baje mi mirada, repentinamente mis zapatos eran mas interesantes y Alice suelta una risita—chicos vamos a ver televisión ya que están aquí – nosotros asentimos y entramos, no sentamos en su gran mueble marrón de cuero ella prendió la televisión y estaban pasando las ultimas noticias y en eso me quede en chock

-hoy hemos descubierto por que la señorita Isabella Swan rechazaba tanto a Mike Newton, era por el mismísimo Edward cullen unos de los hombre mas ricos de los estados unidos, actor y también tiene una carrera de doctor, el estudio medicina por su padre y mientras hacia un curso para actuación y un día su profesor de actuación voy que era tan bueno que lo recomendó a una productora ahora es doctor y actor una combinación muy rara pero buena, esta mañana lo vimos muy acaramelado con Isabella Swan en la panadería que queda justo al frente del edificio donde vive la señorita están son las imágenes que pudieron captar, que como ven casi se dan un beso hasta que la señorita voy las cámara—pasaron una foto de nosotros muy cerca y la muchacha sigue hablando-- y se separo de el rápidamente y intercambiaron varias palabras se acercaron a la caja el pago después salieron, y ella salio corriendo al edificio, cuando ya estuvo en la entrada abrió la puerta y voltio a ver al Edward que este le guiño y salio corriendo varios minutos después el la fue a buscar y salio a toda velocidad hacia la señorita Brandon—y en eso salio el edificio y el carro de Edward en toda la entrada—aparte la señora de la caja, se le quedo mirando y nos comento que no se dejaban de ver o mandar indirectas, como guiñarse, tomarse las manos hasta que se dieron varios besos pero eso no lo podemos confirmar, bueno seguimos con…—en eso Alice apago la televisión

-wao—dijo mientras se taba la cara me voltee hacia Edward y el parecía una estatua—chicos mejor hablemos para que se conozcan mejor—dijo ahora emocionada, ok que le pasaba a Alice hoy

-Alice acabamos de salir en la televisión y aparte mintieron el y yo no nos besamos—dije entre sonrojada y roja

-bueno pero veo que ya se conocieron lo suficiente como para salir mañana juntos en ropa interior y dando se un abrazo así como lo hiciste con Emmett y pensaron que era tu novio hasta que se dieron cuenta que eran hermanos jajajaja y la cara de Rose jajajajaja—dijo y rompió a reír y yo también me reí un poquito y después me acorde de la primera parte y se me abrieron los ojos

-¿Qué yo que? Alice tu quieres que abra…-- me tapo la boca

-Bella esta detrás de ti aparte también lo vas hacer con Emmett pero no se va haber igual que con el—y Edward nos miraba con cara de interrogación

-ya lo veras mañana—dijo y se fue hacia la cocina diciendo—voy por unas galletas con Chispas de chocolate—y desaparejo por la puerta, yo me volteo y Edward queda muy cerca de mí

-¿Cómo es la pose?—me pregunto serio--¿la has seco con otro qué no sea tu hermano?—dijo bravo y un poquito rojo yo me le que de mirando sorprendida

-no Edward mañana en la practica lo sabrás y no, no lo he hecho con otro que no sea mi hermano ok—dije molesta me pare y el me agarro la mano

-lo siento no se que me paso, me perdonas—dijo con una cara y yo no me pude negar

-esta bien Edward pero que sea la ultima vez, solo llevamos casi un día conociéndonos—dije molesta después llego Alice y nos sentamos a contar todo de nuestras vidas, en serio era divertido, como a las 7 o 8 nos fuimos y denuevo el acoso de los paparazzi


	3. Desfile

**Desfile **

¡¡¡PIIIII!!! ¡¡¡¡PIIII!!!

Y otra vez sonaba el despertador de mi mesita de noche, me pare y me fui al baño me bañe, después me cepille los dientes, después me peine y me puse unos pescadores azules junto con una camisa blanca y unas zapatillas azules con punticos blanco, me fui a la cocina prendí la televisión, agarre él un tazón, la leche y el conflei, me senté en la mesa, me termine comer, y seguí viendo la televisión que estaban pasando Hannah Montana, hay Miley Cyrus yo la conocía una niña linda pero medio loquita, pero si me caía bien, en eso fueron para cortes y en eso abrieron los noticieros, y salimos Edward y yo mientras salimos del apartamento de Alice, y el abrazándome y riéndonos de algo que él había dicho, después salimos en la entrada del edificio dándonos un beso en el cachete pero tomaron la foto de detrás de nosotros y apareciera como si nos estuviéramos besando y en eso sale la misma muchacha de ayer—como pueden ver en la foto, salen besándose, no sé por qué lo negaran pero bueno, nos hemos enterado que Alice Brandon va hacer un desfile y ellos están invitados, si obtienen más información nos avisan—dijo y regresaron con Hannah Montana y en eso suena mi teléfono

-¿sí?

-Bella te quiero en el salón de modelaje ya—dijo y me tranco, Salí agarre el ascensor a tiempo y me volví a encontrar a Mike

-hola Bella—dijo serio más serio que ayer

-hola Mike—dije y le di las espalda

-Bella no es por meterme pero en serio prefieres salir con el que con migo—dijo pero yo me voltee y solo conteste con la verdad

-si Mike prefiero salir con el que contigo—dije y en eso se abrió el ascensor y yo Salí hacia el estacionamiento que sola había que bajar 1 escalera, baje y hay justamente al frente estaba mi carro una Nissan quest negra, la prendí y me fui directo al salón, busque en la guantera una tarjeta en donde salía la dirección y la encontré rápidamente y me fui por donde me decía la tarjeta, cuando llegue habían un pocotón de paparazzi halla al frente, pasa rápidamente al estacionamiento, el portero me reconoció y me hizo pasar, entre y me estaba estacionando cuando unos pequeño y plateado, muy parecido al de Edward se me adelanta, así que me estacione en el que estaba al lado me baje y quede justo al lado de la puerta así que la abrí, llame el ascensor, mientras esperaba ciento unos brazos por encima de mi hombro y la voz más Bella del mundo

-hola Bella—dijo y me dio un beso en el cachete, yo sonreí y levante la cabeza y se lo devolví

-hola Edward—en eso llego el ascensor y nos subimos hablamos de varias cosas, hasta que llegamos, y en eso alguien casi me tumba si no fuera por Edward que me agarro por la espalda

-hola Bella, hola Edward—dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa

-bueno balance a cambiar que ya vamos a empanzar con las sesiones de foto y después con las practicas, vamos, vamos, a yo su estudio esta compartido el lado rosado es tuyo y el azul es el tuyo Edward, doblan a la esquina el numero en 123 y al frente dice Bella/Edward, solo los separa una pared—dijo y se metió en una puerta en donde salía Alice Brandon, con tal este salones suyo lo compro hace 3 o 4 meses, nos fuimos al estudio y si que era grande, había hasta cama y había un closet enorme, hay salía el orden de cómo me iba a vestir, Edward desapareció por la puerta, y yo agarre un vestido blanco con un cinturón dorado, me lo puse y me empecé a maquillar, me peine el cabello de lado, después me puse una pulsera dorada que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido y unos zapatos a conjuntos, cuando termine Edward salió vestido de blanco que se veía bellísimo

-uff te ves bonita—dijo él y yo pude sentir mis cachetes calientes

-tu…tu también—dije y el alzo las cejas

-Ho claro…yo soy bonita—dijo y yo me puse mas roja

-no es bonito, el blanco te queda—dije y él se echo a reír

-Bella, tranquila yo te entendí—dijo el sonriendo de lado, dios me fascina esa sonrisa, en eso tocan la puerta

-Edward, Bella los quiero en la sala 3 en 3 minutos—dijo la voz de mi mejor amiga y nosotros nos miramos, me termine de arreglar y mientras caminamos nos conseguimos con Alice preocupada

-¿Alice que tienes?—dije y ella voltio hacia mí y Edward

-es que una modelo me cancelo—dijo y después miro a Edward- lo siento Edward pero ella va a venir es la única modelo desocupada, pero despreocúpate en ninguna foto va a salir contigo, en serio—dijo Alice rogándole a Edward, mientras Edward fruncía el seño y en eso se escucha un gritico desde el otro lado del pasillo y alguien corriendo, cuando yo me volteo esta se cayó y Alice y yo nos reímos, despees se paro nos miro mal y siguió corriendo

-¡¡¡¡EDDYY!!!!—grito y Edward se dio la vuelta lentamente y ella se volvió a caer, ahora los tres nos estábamos riendo, es que nada mas a ella se le acurre correr con un zapata con tacón puntiagudo y el otro pie descalzo, hasta que por fon se paro nos miro con mala cara pero nos seguimos riendo y esta vez no corrió si no que camino, hasta unos cuantos pasos y corrió otra vez, para después lánzamele encima a Edward que se dejo de reír—Eddy me tenias abandonada, ¿Por qué no me has contestado las llamadas? ¿es por esa tipa verdad? Esa ramera mes la va a pagar ¿Cómo me puedes cambiar por esa? Es más fea que yo—dijo mientras se baja de Edward y cruzabas sus brazos y Edward la miraba con caras de pocas amigas y ella me miro y después finalizo con esta palabra—hasta ella es más bonita Edward—dijo y nosotros nos miramos Alice y yo soltamos una carcajada mientras Edward se las aguantaba

-Tanya te voy a dejar claras tres cosas—dijo poniéndoles los dedos al frente y ella asintió—1-no te he cambiado por nadie sabes que tenemos tiempo que terminamos, 2-mis cosas ya no te incumben por que nos vas y buscas a otro rico a quien calentarle la cama y 3-esa ramera es mucho más bonita que tu, créeme te dejarías tres mil trescientas veces, tu para mí no vales nada, y esa ramera que tú dices y que ella es más bonita que la "ramera"—dijo Edward señalándome y subiendo los dedos y ella asintió—bueno ella se llama Isabella Swan, la mismísima supuesta ramera, ramera eres tu—dijo y ella se quedo boquiabierta—así que mejor vete, que nosotros no tenemos que tomar una fotografías—me agarro la mano, las entrelazo y se la puso en la cara y a Tamba y Bamba, no, no era con T, ya se Tanga, no, ya, ya Tanya, si esa misma, mientras yo me sonrojaba, después la dejo parada hay con la boquiabierta y nos fuimos a un cuarto estudio y hay había un hombre con muchas cámaras y en el salón había una soga

-ok quiero que tu Bella agarres la soga y te la vas a enrollar en la cintura y las va a agarrar con una mano aquí arriba—dijo señalando el lugar **(en mi perfil sale la foto). **Después de muchas fotos, sola y con Edward, terminamos a las cuatro terminamos todo y nos dieron para descansar y comer ya que todavía no habíamos comido y me moría de hambre, me cambie, me puse una falda que me llegaba un poquito más arriba de la rodilla, azul, junto con una camisa, que las mangas llegaban hasta los codos y era azul también, busque unos zapatos, pero conseguí fue zapatilla, y me las puses y eran del mismo color azul. Cuando ya estaba lista salió Edward, con unos pantalones desgastados, junto con una camisa negra que se le pegaba al cuerpo, voltio la mirada rápidamente no lo quería mirar más delo debido

-Bella te… te ves hermosa—dijo y yo me sonroje— ¿Bella quieres almorzar con migo?—dijo muy apenado

-claro, vamos—dije y muy sonriente y el me mostro su sonrisa de lado, que raramente me izo sentir un raro hormigueo en mi estomago y mi corazón parecía correr, le abrió la puerta y yo Salí, estábamos caminando hacia la salido y en eso apareció Alice

-chicos los quiero aquí a las seis en punto ni más ni menos, acuérdense que hay que modelar, y a dos cuadras queda un buen restaurante italiano se llama la Bella Italia—dijo y así como apareció así desapareció por el gran pasillo, Edward y yo nos miramos, salimos y de inmediatos nos agarraron los paparazzi, tuvimos que correr, pero cuando íbamos a empezar a correr, me enrede con mis propio pies, dios porque justo en este momento tenía que aparecer mi torpeza, y me caí llevándome a Edward con migo, quedando yo encima de él, haciendo, haciendo que los paparazzi, tomaran mas fotos, nos paramos y él me agarro la mano

-Bella es mejor que te montes en mi espalda—dijo muy entusiasmado y bravo a la vez, yo asentí, se dio media vuelta, se bajo un poquito y yo me agarre de sus hombreo para saltarle encima de modo que después el me agarrara los muslos y salía corriendo, y así los hicimos, cuando llegamos al restaurante, me bajo en la entrada y entramos rápidamente, ya adentro un mesero se nos acerco

-Buenas ¿en que los puedo servir?—dijo con un acento extraño

-una mesa para dos por favor-- dijo Edward y el seños asintió

-¿hicieron reservación?-- pregunto y nosotros negamos

-bueno me queda una mesa libre, pasen por aquí, llegaron justo a tiempo-- dijo sonriendo, nos llevo hacia la mesa que quedaba al lado de un vidrio enorme, creo que lo hizo a propósito, pero el restaurante realmente estaba muy lleno y era muy bonito, el señor regreso con dos cartas nos las puso al frente y después se retiro hacia la entrada

-buenas ¿qué van a pedir?-- dijo un mucho de palo amarillo largo, medio rulado, tenía los ojos color miel y no me quitaba vista de encima-- no puede ser Isabella Swan-- dijo saltando-- me firmas esto-- y me paso su teléfono y un marcado, yo asentí y lo firme, después se puso serio y nos pedio lo que íbamos a tomar y que íbamos a comer, después se fue hacia dos puertas, queras bonitas por cierto, salió y atendió a la mesa de arlado

-y ¿Cómo están tus padres?—dijo después de un rato de silencio y mirar mal al mesero, después agito la cabeza y me miro

-bien, mi papa trabaja mucho sabes lo de la empresa y todo eso y mi mama feliz porque en estos días se encontró con una amiga de la universidad—y el asintió y en eso llego nuestra comida, cuando terminamos de comer el me convenció y pago, cuando salimos hicimos el mismo proceso y salió corriendo hacia el salón, cuando llegamos todo el mundo corría de allá para acá y de acá para allá, en eso vimos algo chico corriendo a todo velocidad hacia nosotros, cuando llego era una Alice muy estresada

-Bella, Edward vallan a cambiarse salen en 20 minutos, rápido—dijo y fue hacia una muchacha, Edward empezó a correr y como yo todavía estaba en su espalda recosté de su cabeza, hasta que llegamos a nuestra puerta me bajo y entramos en mi closet había más ropa y la primera, era una falda hasta los muslos, de color caqui, con una camisa larga que traspasaba la falda, era de color marrón y se abrochaba nada mas el busto con varios botones chiquitos que parecían flores chiquitas en vez de botones, con unos zapatos de tacón alto, marrones con partes brillantes, me puse el pelo de medio lado y me eche un poquito de pintura en la cara, después que termine salió Edward con unos pantalones marrones con unas camisa caqui abierta y adentro tenía una camisa marrón que decía en letras negras I Love juntos con unos zapatos deportivos caquis y su pelo suelto como siempre

-te ves bonita—dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

-gracias tu También—dije mientras abría la puerta pero él me detuvo

-todavía falta 10 minutos y acuérdate que ellos nos bienes a buscar—dijo sonriendo después se sentó en el mueble—porque no me enseñas esa pose para cuando nos toque ahorita—dijo mientras se paraba al frente de mi

-claro, solo tienes que poner…

.

Chicas lo siento pero no me concentraba y aparte no tenía tiempo besos y mi otro finc lo trato de seguir mañana chaus y este también lo sigo mañana pero las quiero dejar con la intriga de la posición sexy


	4. Desfile II

**Desfile II**

**POV Bella **

En eso tocaron la puerta

-chicos vamos que salimos adelantados y salen en 5 minutos vamos, vamos—dijo una muchacho desde el otro lado de la puerta

-bueno te lo enseño más tarde—le dije mientras le soltaba la mano y me daba media vuelta para salir y Edward pisándome los talones.

* * *

Después de modelar varios conjuntos parecidos me puse un vestido azul, tipo estraple, muy pegado, haciendo que mi pecho resaltara mucho, era corto y al final era suelto con unas zapatillas a conjunto, pinte un poquito y me deje el pelo suelto cuando termino salió Edward con unos pescadores azules y una camisa negra se veía sencillo pero apuesto

-te ves bellísima—me dijo y yo me puse roja como un tomate

-ven vamos a practicar que ahora si vamos a hacer la pose—dije ahora mas roja

-jajaja ok –dijo y se acerco a mí

-bueno primero tienes que poner una de tus manos en mi cintura, después yo subo mi pierna y tu pones tu otra mano en mi muslo como si la tuvieras sosteniendo, después vas subiendo tu mano—el iba haciendo todo lo que yo decía pero esta parte sí que iba hacer difícil ya que tenía que pasar su mano por mi nalga—bueno, tienes que seguir subiendo tu mano—y yo me puse roja el después entendió y se pudo rojo también

-a ok la tengo que pasa…pasar ok, ok – dijo igual de rojo que yo

-si lo tienes que pasar por mi nalga—y me puse mucho mas roja que antes--hasta llegar a mi espalda y pegarme más a él, de modo en que nuestros pechos queden unidos y mi rodilla que de pegada a tu codo duramos hace unos minutos y haces lo mismo pero al revés—cuando termine la oración él empezó a subir mas y mas hasta que llego a la rayita que separa mi muslo de mi nalga, sigue subiendo hasta pasarlo y llego a mi espalda me pego a su pecho y yo recargue mi cabeza de su hombro y el recargo su cabeza de la mía y fue bajando la paso rápidamente por mi nalga, yo subí mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojo, el dejo su mano junto en la mitad del muslo, me miro a los ojos y nos fuimos acercando hasta que nuestros labios se rosaban, nos acercamos mas…mas….

-CHICOS VAMOS QUE YA LE VA A TOCAR—grito Alice mientras que abría la puerta, nos alejamos rápidamente y nos pusimos rojos, Alice me miro y después mire a Edward y sonrió – creo que ya le enseñaste la pose si no me equivoco—y hay caí en cuenta que él seguía agarrando mi muslo, yo me puse mas roja y él me soltó rápidamente—bueno chico vamos—dijo jalándonos hacia dos puertas yo ente en una y Edward en la otra, salimos para desfilar e hicimos la pose todo el mundo se quedo impresionado ya quien una revista yo dije que no la iba hacer con nadie más que no fuera mi hermano y aquí la estoy haciendo con Edward, cuando el termino de poner la mano en mi espalda bajo la cabeza y pego su frente de la mía, rosando nuestras narices y mirándonos a los ojos, esperamos unos segundo y fue bajando la mano y haciendo todo pero al revés cuando terminamos baje mi pierna sonreí a la cámara y él me seguía mirando, nos separamos y caminamos hacia la salido haciendo diferentes poses para las fotos, cuando salimos Alice nos esperaba

-estuvieron geniales, vallan a cambiarse, Bella es la próxima sales con Emmett y tu Edward con Rose, ahora viene la ropa interior y ustedes abren ok vamos, vamos—dijo y nosotros asentimos, nos fuimos para nuestros camerinos en pleno silencio, cuando llegamos él se fue directo a su parte y yo me senté en la silla mire la ropa interior que me tocaba me quite el vestido y los demás y me la puse, era azul con rayitas blanca y la parte de abajo era tipo short igual que la parte de arriba, me puse unos zapatos muy altos y eran negros me agarre el cabello con dos colitas y la pollina de lado, cuando termine toque la puerta de Edward quien salió con unos interiores rojos cuando subí un poquito la mirada pude ver su buen formado abdomen abrí los ojos fui subiendo la mirada hasta llegar a sus labios cual casi beso y me gustaría mucho besarlos, cuando lo mire a los ojos me sonroje pues me abra pillado viéndole el abdomen y él me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos, me miro y después miro hacia la pared, parecía triste

-¿Qué tienes?—le pregunte mientras le agarraba el cachete derecho el me miro

-ahorita vas…vas hacer la misma pose con tu hermano—dijo triste

-si quieres no la hago—dije y el sonrió

-no es que no quiera, es que no se, si quieres la haces—dijo y yo negué

-tranquilo, es mejor que no la haga se va a ver raro y Rose se va a poner celosa por qué no la hacemos desde antes de que ellos dos fueran novios así que mejor no la hago—el sonrió y asintió, en eso tocaron la puerta, yo miro a Edward me volteo y la voy a abrir en eso mi gran hermano me da el abrazo de oso

-hermanita, ¿Cómo has estado?—dijo mientras me daba vueltas y me baja

-bien bien, hermánote—dije, el miro a Edward y se le fue encima, cuando me volteo hay estaba Rose

-y a mí no me vas a saludar--- dijo con una gran sonrisa yo me le hacer que y le di el abrazo más grande del mundo y ella me lo devolvió ella ha sido mi 2 madre prácticamente ella al principio fue la mejor amiga de Emmett y siempre me iba a visitar y siempre e me llevaba a todas parte y me consentía mucho hasta que un día escuche a Emmett hablando con Jasper diciéndole que le gustaba su hermana Jasper lo miro con ternura y le sonrió, se abrazaron y él le dijo _"nadie mejor que tu para mi hermana" yo busque a Alice y se lo dije y ella fue y se lo dijo a Rose al día siguiente ellos dos ya eran novios, salgo de mis recuerdos gracias a un grito de dolor proveniente de Edward yo me volteo rápidamente y el tenia su brazo agarrado y se le pudo ver que lo tenía rojo y después fue pasando a morado yo corrí hacia él y le agarre el brazo _

_-que paso—dije preocupada _

_-no nada, nada—dijo Edward _

_-claro que si, te agarro tu pompis al frente de todo el mundo y solo le di un pequeño golpe—dijo Emmett y yo lo mire mal_

_-Emmett no de vistes—dije pero él me corto_

_-tranquila a ese se le paso solo se lo para que vea que puede ser peor si te rompe el corazón, porque me imagino que son novios, para que tú te dejes a garrar así tienen que ser novios, o no—empezó sonriendo y termino serio, así que eso era malo, yo agarre la mano de Edward y me abrase a el_

_-Ho claro que si, verdad—dije y él me miro y sus ojos brillaban _

_-Ho, claro que si—y paso una de sus manos por mi cintura y sonriendo_

_-bueno chico vamos que somos los que abrimos—dijo Rose _

_-HO claro vallan nosotros nos adelantamos ahorita—dije y ellos asintieron—dios te pego muy duro—dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre y le veía el brazo, el me agarro del mentón y me subió la cabeza_

_-nada de qué preocuparse, ahora explícame, porque dijiste que somos novios—dijo sonriendo y yo me sonroje _

_-es que yo dije en una revista que no iba hacer esa pose con alguien que no fuera mi hermano—dije mas roja y el abrió mas los ojos _

_-y por que la hiciste con migo—dijo con los ojos brillantes_

_-porque me distes confianza y no de otra sentimiento indescriptible—dije y el sonrió_

_-vamos antes que Alice venga—dijo y yo sonreí, llegamos a la puerta primero entrabamos Emmett y yo y después Rose y Edward para después venir todos los demás modelos, cuando entramos había más gente y mas fotógrafos posamos y posamos en una de esas él me agarra la muñeca y me da la vuelta y quedamos cara a cara_

_-yo sé hermanita ya no aremos esa pose pero por lo menos una abrasados – dijo mientras me abrasaba y le devolvía el abrazo cuando nos separamos entraron Rose y Edward cual tenía cara de enojado y Rose también, Rose era muy celosa hasta de mi celaba a Emmett pero eso era mucho amor y mucha desconfianza, pero de Edward no se que era celos o no se cuando salgo estaba Alice sonriendo _

_-bueno solo falta el ultimo que hay salgo yo así que ve a ponerte lo que viene—dijo muy entusiasmada, yo me fui para los camerinos, pero en eso alguien me agarra de la cintura yo me asusto ya que estoy en ropa interior y hay muchos modelo que no conozco y..y.._

_-tranquila Bella soy yo—dijo la más bellas de las voces, y yo me tranquilice _

_-Edward casi me das un susto de muerte—dije con la mano en mi pecho _

_-eso te pasa por andar sola en estos pasillos, y con ropa interior—dijo el bravo _

_-si lo siento—dije con mi cara más angelical _

_-vamos que tenemos que cambiarnos—dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura y u me jalaba hasta el camerino al llegar me cambie y me puse un vestido de gala era tipo estraple rosado y tenía muchos punticos brillantes _juntos con una sandalias altas del mismo color en eso tocaron la puerta y eran varios estilistas me arreglaron el cabello y me pintaron en eso le tocaron la puerta a Edward quien trataron de peinar pero era un caso imposible cuando terminaron salieron él se veía bellísimo con su traje

-listos vamos—dijo mientras me agarraba la mano y la entrelazadas y él me sonrió, cuando llegamos Alice tenía un traje plateado tipo estraple también corto con unas zapatillas a conjunto, estaba junto a Jasper quien llevaba un traje negro con una corbata gris, al lado de él estaba Rose con un vestido rojo tipo estraple también y al lado de ella estaba Emmett con una traje negro con azul, y iba saliendo muchachas y muchachos con trajes y vestidos en eso gritan por los alta voces

-Ahora viene Alice y sus patrocinadores principales—es eso Salí yo con Edward modelamos hasta llegara a uno de los extremos por que eso era una tipo T y nosotros nos paramos en el lado derecho, en eso salió Rose y Emmett y se pararon en el ladi izquierdo, en eso salieron Alice y Jasper y todo el mundo se paro aplaudiendo, ella levaba un micrófono en su mano

-hola—dijo y todo el mundo saludo también—espero que les allá gustado todos los diseños—y todo el mundo dijo si—bueno estos fueron mis últimos diseños y mi gran inspiración—dijo señalándonos—gracias por estar aquí y ahora me despido—dijo mientras movía la mano en señal de adiós y daba la vuelta y salimos como entramos, nos fuimos a los camerinos y nos pusimos una ropa cómoda cuando estuve lista le toque a Edward y él me abrió

-ya nos vamos, si bueno yo me voy en la camioneta y tú en tu carro—dije y me hacer que para darle un beso en el cachete pero él se rodo y para un lado

-Ho no señorita usted se va conmigo—dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-está bien pero mañana buscamos mi camioneta—dije y el sonrió me abraso y en eso alguien abrió la puerta

-veo que su relación a avanzado—dio Alice muy sonriente – Emmett me dijo que eran novios—dijo sonriendo

-si pues, sabes por lo de la pose—y ella sonrió y asintió—bueno chau, me vine a despedir—dijo y senos acerco para darnos un beso cada uno en el cachete y se fue, después vinieron Rose y Emmett, después nosotros nos fuimos para mi departamento y le dije que se quedara un rato

-quieres algo de comer—dije mientras abría mi refrigerador

-claro lo que quieras—dijo él mientras sesentava en uno de los taburetes de la cocina

-bueno te voy hacer el san duche de Bella, con jamón y queso con un sabroso vaso de leche—dije mientras le sonreía y él me lo devolvía

-Ho claro que si—dijo el muy sonriente, y yo los prepare cuando los termine me senté con él y empezamos a comer, en eso se escucha un relámpago y yo casi caigo de mi silla, pero gracias a dios el me agarro—que paso—dijo el preocupado

-es que meda miedo las lluvias –dije roja el me sonrió

-tranquila yo estoy aquí—dijo mientras me ayudaba a sentarme correctamente y el se volvía a sentar en su silla y seguimos comiendo, cuando terminamos me pare y deje los platos en el lavabo, en eso suena un relámpago y Edward me agarro rápidamente—mejor vamos a dormir si quieres ya me voy—dijo y yo negué rápidamente puse mi vista en la gran venta y vi lo feo que llovía así que lo abrace mas fuerte

-no quédate a dormir, yo te puedo preparar el sofá cama que está en mi cuarto—dije el asintió me cambie y le busque una camisa y un short que había dejado Emmett una vez que se quedo con Rose aquí mientras le arreglaban su casa y se los entregue el se cambio en el baño y yo en mi cuarto, nos dependimos y nos acostamos, pero yo no podía dormir en mi cuarto había una ventana y cada vez que había un relámpago la habitación se alumbraba en eso pego uno muy fuerte y salte de la cama con un gran chinchíllido , Edward paro rápidamente y me ayudo a pararme y me recostó de la cama

-¿estas bien?—dijo serio y yo sonreí

-sí, si tranquilo—deje el negó

-porque tienes tanto miedo a la lluvia—dijo y yo negué—ok si quieres mañana me lo cuentas pero por favor trata de olvidarlo y vamos a dormir—dijo yo me arrime haciéndole espacio y palmea hay

-acuéstate conmigo—dije y el sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó, yo recosté mi cabeza de su pecho y él me abrazo por la cintura y así es como me sentí segura y salva, en sus brazos.


	5. noticias y viaje

Las Noticias y el viaje

EPOV

Me desperté por que el sol me pega en toda la cara, pero me abrace mas a Bella que estaba en mis brazos, la abrace más fuerte y ella se quejo se removió un poco y me abrazo, pegando su cara de mi pecho, enredo una de sus pierna con la mía derecha, cuando vi al reloj eran las 8 de la mañana, depuse de un rato, ella fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y lo primero que hizo fue verme y de repente sus mejillas se sonrojaron con el sonroja más bello, ella era perfecta y todo lo que hacía, lo hacía perfectamente bien, ella me miro un momento y después miro el reloj

--buenos días—dijo muy alegre

-- jejenes buenos días—dije muy alegre también— ¿tú no tenias nada preparado para hoy grabaciones nada?—dije y a ella se le cayo rápidamente la sonrisa… eso era malo, no debí de haberlo preguntado

-si bueno, tengo que ir a forcé ya que mamá cumple años y ella es muy efusiva con su cumple años y se pondría brava si no voy—dijo mientras se paraba e iba hacia la cocina, yo rápidamente me pare y fui tras ella—me preguntaba si….¿puedes ir conmigo? es que van a estar puras amigas de mamá y varios del cuando estudiaba allá y lo más probable es que esta Mike allá y me va a fastidiar como en las otras fiesta así que prefiero que estés tu así me distraía un poquito….¿si?—dijo con cara de perrito que de seguro se le pego de Alice, la mire por unos segundo y no me pude resistir y acepte

-claro que si Bella, así de una vez visito a mis padres que tenia tiempo que no los veía—dije sonriendo y ella también sonrió y se fue al baño cuando regreso tenía el pelo amarrado enana coleta

-¿Qué quieres para comer?—me pregunto

-no sé lo que quieras, quieras hacer, es más si quieres cocino yo—dije mientras me paraba y me ponía al lado de ella

-no no tranquilo ya sé que hacer, panquea—dijo emocionada, busco los ingredientes y empezó a hacerlas- si quieres prendes la televisión—dijo mientras batía la masa, yo decidí prenderla y los primero que salió fue

--hola amigos televidentes, estamos en la hora de la farándula, como nos han comentado que el desfile de la señorita Alice Brandon, fue un éxito total dentro de una sanana sale su revista de moda, espero que la compren—dijo y en eso pasaron pequeños pedazos del desfile—Bueno proseguimos con Edward Cullen y Isabela Swan quienes ayer tuvieron en el desfile y nada mas modelo con Edward y con su hermano, pero que paso, esta mañana nos conseguimos a su hermano Emmett Swan y también su mejor amiga y la gran diseñadora Alice Brandon, estos dos iban caminando hacia una panadería era raro ver a Alice y a Emmett, ellos no negaban ni afirmaban el romance entre Edward y Isabela, pero anoche después del desfile ellos se fueron junto hacia el apartemente de la Señorita y hasta ahora no han salido que abra pasado, bueno al parecer…--apague la televisión no que ría saber más nada de las venditas noticias, provoca decirle todo el mundo que si y ya pero ella y iono éramos nada aunque llevo 3 días conociéndola siento que la conozco de toda la vida y cada vez la voy queriendo mas, dios no se qué hacer, en eso me llego un dulce aroma y cando volteo hacia la cocina Bella había termidor con la paqueas

--buen provecho—dijo mientras ponía un plato en frente del mío y ella se sentaba a mi lado yo busque 2 vasos con jugo de naranja

--gracias, igual—dije y ella asintió, comimos en silencio, cuando yo veo a Bella de repente se sonroja, me mira y termina de tragar el pedazo que tenía en la boca

--Edward que la vamos a decir a mis padres, acuérdate que Emmett piensa que somos novios, así que te tendré que presentar como mi novio a mis padres, claro si quieres, todavía puedes negar la invitación—dijo ella sonrojada

--no, no la voy a negar, y así tendrá que ser, ahora yo soy tu novio—dije mientras arrimaba mi silla y me pega mas a ella, y ahora estaba más roja, y yo le acaricie las mejilla—que bello como te sonrojas—dije y ella me sonrió, y también pude sentir como mis mejillas se ponían calientes y ellas rio

--te ves adorable—dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que depusiera mas rojo, se para y agarro mi plato y el zullo los puso en el fregadero los empezó a lavar unto con los de ayer, yo la ayude cuando estuvo todo listo, me cambie, cuando Salí ella también estaba cambiada, llevaba una camisa larga ancha junto con unos shorts y unos zapato de goma se hizo dos trenzas y estaba terminando de arreglar su equipaje

--ya me voy—dije mientras me acercaba para despedirme ella cerro la maleta, y justo cuando le iba a dar el beso en el cachete ella voltio la cara haciendo que nos diéramos un beso, bueno un piquito, pero cuando sentí sus deliciosos y carnosos labios bajos los míos no me pude contener mas y los empecé a besar ella al principio estaba en chocó, y después fue respondiendo, trace su labio inferíos con mi lengua, pero ella gimió dejándole paso a mi lengua enroscamos nuestra lengua y hay empezó nostras guerra, nos separamos para tomar aire y cuando tuve suficiente le robe un piquito, le robe otra y otro, me aleje rápidamente no quería asustarla y si la sigua besando ya me la imaginaba toda desnuda bajo mi cuerpo… _no Edward no apenas llevan 3 días conociéndose_…

--disculpa no fue mi intención—dije mientras me daba vuelta para encararla, ella memoro y negó con la cabeza

--tranquilo, me ayudas a bajar la maleta hasta tu carro, es que te quería compaña—dijo mientras se sonrojaba ya agarre la maleta, ella agarro un pulso como, agarro sus llaves su teléfono y también agarro una de las almeadas ,yo almiare extrañado y ella subió los hombros—no puedo dormir sin esta almeada—yo sonreí, abrió la puerta y mientras yo llamaba al acensar ella le pasaba el seguro en eso salió Mike Newton molesto me voltio los ojos y cuando el acensar abrió me golpeo el hombro, Bella lo miro mal y entramos en el acensar, Mike estaba detrás de nosotros y al parecer a Bella se le ocurrió una brillante idea porque me miro y sus ojos brillaron, se estaba mordiendo el labio, yo la mire con los ojos entrecerrados, ella me dijo que me acercara y así los hice cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca ella me susurro al oído,

-_-ya que Mike te molesto vamos a molestarlo, veme besando del cachete hasta la boca y hay duramos un rato—_dijo y de inmediato se puso roja yo solté una carcajada y le bese el cachete, mire de reojo a Mike y parecía fastidiado le seguí dando besos a Bella hasta que llegue a sus labios y la empecé a besar deje que la maleta se callera y la agarre por la cintura ella paso sus manos por mi nuca acareándome el cabello, dios esta mujer me iba a volver loco, mire de reojo a Mike y estaba entre molesto y sorprendido, nos separamos justo cuando sonó el timbre de cuando llegamos a la planta baja yo agarre la maleta y Salí, mire otra vez de reojo a Mike y me mataba con mirada Bella agarro mi mano y la entrelazo con una de las de ellas y en eso justamente cuando abríamos las puerta, del acensar se cerro, llevándose a un Mike muy molesto hasta aquí pudimos escuchar como sale fueron pegado a una de las puerta del ascensor, Bella y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, abrí la maleta del coche y metí la maleta, depuse abrí la puerta del copiloto he ice que pasara—cuando me volteo para ir hacia mi lado de la puerta encuentro a muchas personas corriendo hacia nosotros yo abrí rápidamente la puerta de mi lado y acelere lo mas que pude, me llegue hasta mi apartamento me arregle, me cepille, ME CEPILLE, en todo estos momento Bella me beso con mi mal alienta hay que pena, que pena, Salí del cuarto busque una ropa para cambiarme poniendo nos pescadores azules junto con una playera y unos zapato de goma, arregle la maleta y Salí hacia la sala en donde se encontraba Bella sentada viendo unas botoque tenia en la mesa

--¿ya nos vamos?—me pregunto y yo asentí se paro del sofá

--he Bella como me voy a ir yo, es que sabes no aparte un pasaje ni nada por el estilo—dije y ellas echo a reír

--tranquilo Edward vamos en el Jets privado de mi papa—dijo y yo me tranquilice—Edward llévate un mono y una bufanda y si acaso un suéter que antes de bajarnos del avión nos lo vamos a poner porque allá siempre está lloviendo—dijo y yo saque rápidamente esas tres cosas y ella las metía en el pequeño bolso que llevaba, salimos y ella me llevo directo hacia el aeropuerto, llegamos rápidamente gracias aquí todos nos daban espacio, porque ni idea, cuando llegamos, lo estacione, nos fuimos directo hacia el avión y al rato despego, nosotros cosetanos uno al frente de otro y hablamos de varias cosas hasta que llegamos y no podía ave mas noticia de la que ya avían invent ado.

* * *

disculpen enserio tratare de subri todo los viernes y mas a delante los martes ok chau hasta el proximo viernes espero que les guste esta cap


	6. Cumpleaños

**Cumpleaños**

**POV B**

Cuando llegamos nos fuimos a mi casa nos cambiamos, yo me puse un vestido de mangas larga de color azul con unas zapatilla blancas, el vestido me llegaba un poquito más debajo de las rodillas, me puse unos leguis blancos, me deje el pelo suelto solo me puse un cintillo blanco y me pinte un poquito, bueno solo me pinte los labios con brillo, me eche un poquito de colorete y listo, gracias a dios mi mama había alquilado un salón ya que estaba con Edward y…bueno, lo tendré que presentarlo como mi novio, dios en que problema me metí cuando le dije eso a Emmett, agarre un bolso azul y metí todas mis cosas, cuando salí de mi habitación y me fui hacia la sala a esperar a Edward, pero el ya estaba hay parado, llevaba unos bluyines desgastados, juntos con unos zapatos y camisa blanca, tenía el cabello despeinado como siempre, camine hasta quedar al frente de él, sonreí y él me devolvió, me abrazo

-nos vamos—dijo y yo asentí, nos montamos en mi carro que yo compre hace poco y que era solo para estar aquí, yo le dije por donde era cuando llegamos habían un pocotón de paparazzi afuera, entramos al estacionamiento, el lo paro cerca de la entrada, nos bajamos, el me agarro de la mano y las entrelazo, caminamos a la entrada y abrimos la puerta, gracias a dios Alice me tría el regalo, cuando entramos un señor nos paro

-por favor pasen por aquí para que se tomen una foto—nosotros asentimos y nos acercamos a una ventana que tenía unas muy elegantes cortinas, posamos para la foto, cuando terminamos nos acercamos hacia mi mama que estaba hablando con una señora, la señora no nos podía ver por qué estaba de espalda per se ve que tenía el pelo bonito, lo tenía como color caramelo, y lizo, pero esta lo tenía amarrado en una cola de lado, llevaba un vestido verde, cuando mi mama me miro me sonrió, cuando miro a Edward, abrió la los ojos y la boca se le cayó, la señora que estaba con ella se voltio rápidamente y también me miro y mi miro con la cara de sorpresa y Edward se tenso a mi lado, yo lo empuje hasta donde mi mama y la señora lo miro y se quedo en chokc cuando llegamos al frente de ellas, me mama se tiro en sima de mi prácticamente

-wau, mama feliz cumple años—dije y ella me abrazo, cuando nos soltamos la señora que estaba con mi mama antes estaba regañando a Edward y Edward se veía feliz, que raro, Edward le dijo algo hay y ella se quedo callado voltio hacia mí y sonrió, corrió hacia mi y me abrazo

-dios cariño estas grande—yo la mire y fruncí un poco el seño

-¡Ho!, verdad cariño de seguro no te acuerdas de mí—miro a René y ella asintió

-Cariño ella es Esme, de seguro no te acuerdas ella se fue cuando ti apenas tenias 5 año, ya que Carlisle le pidió el matrimonio y me abandono—dijo mi madre haciendo una mueca como si le fuera dolido

-a ok—dije sonriendo

-Bella ella es mi mama—dijo Edward y yo abrí mas los ojos—bueno mi madrastra, pero yo la quiero como mi mama ya que mi mama de verdad…-- lo interrumpí poniéndole un dedo en la boca

-tranquilo ya entendí, no tienes porque explicármelo—el sonrió y me abrazo ,y como supuestamente éramos novios me robo un piquito, la sonrisa de Esme y de mi mama eran de oreja a oreja—bueno Esme un gusto en conocerte—le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba y ella me devolví el abrazo, cuando la suelto llego un hombre junto con mi papa, el miro a Edward y lo abrazo

-dios muchacho estas enorme—dijo mi padre y Edward le sonrió y asintió—cuanto hace que nos vemos, como desde que tu tenias 12—y yo lo mire sorprendido

-jejeje si señor—el señor que estaba al lado de mi papa me miro y abrió mucho los ojos y yo también los abrí cuando lo reconocí por dios Carlisle el que me atendió cuando yo era pequeña y me partí le pierna y le fue el que me la reviso, y también todas la veces que nos trajo a Alice por que la extrañábamos después del que el papa muriera y se tuviera que ir con la mama, y él era que la traía para acá, hasta que llegamos a la Universidad y las tres estudiamos en la misma, y más nunca nos separamos, lo mire y lo abrace

-- dios que grande estas, no lo puedo creer te has convertí en una gran mujercita, y muy bella por cierto—dijo mientras me apretaba mas cuando lo solté Edward me miro sorprendido esta vez

-ustedes se concones—dijo y yo asentí

-y igual que ustedes—dije sonriendo

-sí pero no de la misma manera nosotros nos vimos más que ellos, yo cada mes tenía que traer a Alice porque si no hay pobre de mí, Esme me dejaba durmiendo en el sofá—dijo y todos nos reímos, me acerca a mi papa y lo abrace, en eso llegaron los demás, en eso pusieron una canción muy bonita Edward me saco a bailar, después de un rato cambiaron la canción a una muy movida, le me dio una vuelta, así quedando yo de espalda a él y él con mis abrazando mi cintura, así sincronizándola con la suya, en eso es flash se escucho una cámara, nosotros volteemos rápidamente y estaba el señor y al lado mi mama, Edward me dio la vuelta quedando yo al frente de él, pego nuestros cuerpo, y el y yo estábamos sonrojados, se acerco a mí y me robo un beso en la boca y escucho otro flash, los dos nos sonrojamos mas

-dios que bella pareja—grito mi madre, en eso se fue con Alice y Jasper que estos estaban bailan, en fon hizo los mismo que a nosotros igual que Rose y Emmett, en eso que eso mi papa la agarra por la cintura y todos incluyéndome hicimos un círculo alrededor de ellos, y pusieron una canción lenta en eso salió Esme y Carlisle, después salieron Rose y Emmett, Edward me saco y yo accedí, y después Alice y Jasper, después todo el mundo, estaban bailando, Edward me dio una vuelta, tras otra, tras otras, después, me enrollo y me dejo caer un poquita hacia tras, me subió, y la canción se acabo así de una vez reproduciendo la de cumpleaños, rodaron una mesa con una gran torta y empezaron a cantar cumpleaños yo estaba del lado derecho de mi mama y Emmett del otro, y detrás de mama estaba papa, ella soplo, y después nos tomaron una foto todos juntos, después nos sentamos a echar broma, hasta las 3 de la mañana, dios estaba cansada, nos fuimos a la casa, mi mama nos obligó prácticamente a mí a Edward a dormir junto, en mi habitación, el se cambio en el baño y yo en el cuarto, yo me puse unos shorts que me llegaban nada mas hasta el muslo y una camisa suelta, el salió con un modo de pijama de cuadritos con una camisa blanca que se le pegaba al pecho, el seme quedo viendo las piernas, él me miro

-Bella, quiero hablar contigo-- dijo mientras se sentaba y palmeaba a su lado, yo fui y me senté—Bella yo se que tenemos 4 días, conociéndonos pero yo siento que te conozco, aunque sea muy temprano, y ya todo el mundo piensan que somos novios, me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi novia de verdad—dijo y yo me quede en shock y después de 3 segundos sonreí el me vio y también sonrió, yo asentí, y él me abrazo, después busco mi boca y nos empezamos a besar hasta que nos falto el aire, nos separamos—ahora eres mi Bella, MIA—dijo y yo me eche a reír--¡ju! Tendré que aclarar una cosa con Mike—dijo Sonriendo

-bueno tu eres mi Edward MIO, ¡ju! Tendré que aclarar unas cosas con Tachia no con Tayia o como sea—dije y él se echo a reír

-si cariño pero ahora vamos a dormir—dijo destapo un lado de la cama y yo me acosté hay me arrime un poquito para abrirle espacio y él se acostó, me recosté de su pecho y él me abrazo así nos quedos dormidos

* * *

Lo siento por no haberlo subido ayer es que se daño la red y hoy fue que la areglaron y hasta ahorita fue que pude subir el cap lo siento espero que le guste con amor -eliana-Hale-Cullen- muchas gracias por leerala =D


	7. la piscina

**La piscina **

**POV B **

Cuando me desperté Edward me estaba viendo, yo le regale una sonrisa y él me la devolvió, me acerco a él y me dio un beso

-hola bella durmiente—dijo sonriendo

-hola am…--le iba a responder pero el medio otro beso

-lo siento no me pude resistir—dijo dándome otro beso, pero esta vez delineó mi labio inferior pidiéndome acceso y yo se lo di rápidamente, sonreí, en eso tocaron la puerta

-chicos vamos a comer—dijo mi madre al otro lado de la puerta, nosotros nos paramos yo entre primero al baño, me cepillé me peine, después entro él y bajamos juntos agarrados de las mano. Cuando bajamos Alice quien estaba sentada en medio de mi mama y Jasper, cuando nos vio se le salió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y corrió hacia mí, nos dio un abrazo a mí y a Edward y se sentó otra vez en su lugar, nosotros nos sentamos juntos, y mi mama nos dio 1 cachito a cada uno con jugo de naranja

-chicos pensaba en ir a mi casa y bañarnos un ratico en el lago que queda cerca—dijo Alice muy alegre—bueno ya que hace sol—dijo sonriendo

-wau en aquí haciendo sol eso es muy extraño—dije y ella asintió

-cierto pero vamos a disfrutarlo les parece—dijo Alice muy alegre, nosotros asentimos

-bueno vamos cámbiense, mejor…mejor vamos Bella haber que te poner—dijo mientras me separaba de Edward, entro a mi cuarto, saco un conjunto de su bolso y busco algo en el mío—vamos vete a bañar y toma—dijo mientras me empujaba al baño y me daba la ropa, yo la puse encima del lavamanos, y abrí la regadera espere hasta que se pusiera tibia y me metí, me eche el champú, junto con el jabón, me lo quite y después me eche el enjuague, cuando termine Salí, me enrolle en la toalla, y con otra me seque el pelo, cuando vi el traje de baño, era un bikini la parte de abajo era blanca y la de arriba azul, me la puse, junto con una falda azul y una camisa de tiritas blancas, me hice dos trencitas, cuando me voltea la puerta estaba entre abierta, cuando la abrí, cuando me acerque a la cama alguien paso corriendo muy rápido al lado de mi cama, cuando me volteo Edward estaba asomado por la puerta

-lo siento cariño pero tengo ganas de hacer pu…-- dijo sonrojado, yo me acerque y le di un besito y él respondió inmediatamente, cuando nos separamos el me robo otro pero un piquito, bueno me robo tres más, yo me separe de él para que hiciera su necesidad, pero salió del baño y me cogió de la cintura y me dio otro beso mas, cuando pego nuestros cuerpos ciento algo duro en mi estomago, no le pare y nos seguimos besando, y eso cada vez se ponía más duro, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que era, el ya me estaba recostando, en eso se paro bruscamente y se metió al baño, yo me quede hay acostada hasta que se escucho la regadera y me fui quedando dormida

**POV E **

Cuando Alice y Bella subieron yo fui detrás de ellas, hasta que Alice la metió en el baño, me sonrió se dio media vuelta y se fue saltando, cuando me volteo hacia el baño la puerta estaba entre abierta, y me acerque, cuando me asomé Bella estaba completamente desnuda frente a MI, dios era bella, y se estaba enjabonando, quisiera ser ese jabón, y con mis manos tocarle todo el cuerpo, dios tenía unas nalgas tan redondita que provocaba morderlas, cuando se voltio para salir del baño les pude ver su gran y perfectas, y redondas tetas, ella se seco, yo no pude resistir mas y me fui, de ahí y me senté en la cama, espere un rato y ella salió, y a lo que estuvo cerca de la cama Salí corriendo para bañarme con agua bien fría, pero me dio pena dejarla así, así que me asome por la puerta, y ella estaba volteada, y en eso se me vino a la mente cuando ella se estaba bañando, ella se voltio y me miro

-lo siento cariño pero tengo ganas de hacer pu…--dije que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, ella me sonrió y se acerco a mí y me dio un beso, al cual respondí rápidamente, cuando ella se separo no me pude resistir y le robe otro, bueno como tres le robe, y en eso ella se separo de mi pero no me aguante y la agarre de la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo rogando por qué no se diera cuenta de mi gran problema, y al parecer no porque siguió con el beso nos seguimos besando, con bastante pasión, hasta que nos recostamos en la cama pero yo no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera así, me pare bruscamente de la cama y me bañe con agua bien fría, me puse unos bañadores azules con una camisa negra que se pega a mi cuerpo, cuando Salí Bella estaba todavía acostada y abrazando una de las almohadas y la tenia abracada, yo me acerque a ella y le di un beso, ella se empezó a mover, y cuando abrió los ojos, me regalo una sonrisa, yo me acerque a ella y le di un beso, ella me respondió

**POV B**

Me separe de el para ver la hora, y apenas eran las 10:30, cuando voy a palmear para que se acueste a mi lado apareció Alice acabo

-nada de eso chicos, después podrán dormir mucho—dijo y nosotros nos paramos, nos fuimos en mi carro, hasta la casa de Alice, nos bajamos y salude a Esme y a Carlisle, llegamos a la piscina, salude a Rose pero en eso siento unos grandes brazos queme cargan y me empiezan a dar vueltas, Emmett de seguro que era Emmett, me bajo y medio un sonoro beso en el cachete, después me soltó y se fue con Alice y le dijo algo hay, yo me fui con Edward que estaba hablando con Carlisle, le llegue por detrás tapándole los ojos, Carlisle cuando me voy se echo reír

-adivina quién es hijo—Edward respiro varias veces y sonrió

-quien más papa El Amor de mi Vida—dijo quitando mis manos de sus ojos se voltio y me dio un beso

-bueno chicos los dejos—dijo Carlisle para dirigirse hacia la casa, en eso Alice se nos acerco

-vente Bella vamos a broncearnos un rato—dijo Alice mientras me jalaba hacia toallas que estaban tiradas en el piso—chicos vengan a echarnos bronceador—dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa, yo hice lo mismo y al rato llego Rose y también se quito la ropa, quedamos nada mas en trajes de baños, cuando me acuesto llego Edward, y su mirada era más oscuro de lo normal, se sentó al lado mío y Alice le tendió el bronceador, el lo agarro y me pidió permiso para que me lo echara, yo asentí y el empezó a masajearme el cuerpo y a echarme el bronceador, de pues de la espalda me echo en las nalgas, después las piernas, yo me voltee y me eche en los brazos la barriga, en el pecho y después las piernas, le dije que se acostara para echarle un poquito y el acepto, se acostó, cuando me volteo las chicas estaban echándole el bronceador a los chicos, yo le empecé a echar por la espalda, le hice un poquito de masajes, y después le eche en las piernas, se voltio y dejo que yo le echara por los brazos, el pecho y en las piernas, cuando termine, me acosté al lado de él, me bronceé un poquito la espalda, me volteé para broncearme, y Edward hizo lo mismo, cuando vi que estaba muy bronceada me pare, fui a la cocina tome agua, en eso oye unos gritos, se voltea y estaba Rosalie y Emmett paliando, eso era muy raro, pero desde anoche Rose está muy seca con Emmett, no le pare mucho y me fui hacia la piscina, y de un salto me metí, dios estaba divina, cuando salgo de la superficie alguien me agarro de la cintura, esas manos no eran muy conocidas por lo que me volteé rápidamente, y era Jasper y estaba muy sonriente, me dio un beso en el cachete, me soltó y salió nadando hacia una esquina, cuando salió me sonrió y yo lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, si Jasper me querrá mucho pero nunca era tan cariñoso, mire hacia donde había dejado a Edward y ya no estaba acostado, ahora estaba sentado, mirándome, le hice señas con las manos para que se metiera a la piscina conmigo y así lo hizo mojándome por completo. Abrazo por la cintura me alzó un poquito y me dio un beso en la boca, en eso Emmett se metió con Alice y al rato se metió Rose y fue porque todos le dijimos, bueno no todos Emmett ni la miraba, se la pasaba mirando mas a Alice que a Rose, cuando al fin accedió nado hacia Jasper y se poso al lado de él, le paso el brazo por los hombros

-chicos vamos a jugar un rato—dijo Emmett

-claro Emmy que podemos jugar—dijo Alice muy alegre, "OK" ellos siempre se trataban muy cariñosos pero Emmy nada mas le decía Rose, cuando me volteo hacia Rose esta estaba roja, a por cierto por alguna razón poco visible, Rose estaba brava con Alice

-bueno tu te montas encima de mi y Rose sobre Jasper y la que gane va contra Bella, si Alli—dijo Emmett dijo viendo a Alice con ojos brillantes, esta sonrió y asintió pero antes de que empezara yo interrumpí

-chicos yo no quiero jugar en serio lo siento, pero eso de pegar o jalar a una de mis amigas nunca me ha gustado pero si quieren hagan doble ronda—dije y ellos me miraron feo

-está bien hermanita te lo paso por que se acerca tu cumple--dijo Emmett muy sonriente y yo sonreía, al fin iba a los 20, ya le iba a llegar Edward, sonrió a su interior, Edward la abrazo por detrás, se recostó de una de las paredes de la piscina, subió una de sus piernas haciendo que yo me sentara en ella, paso una de sus manos y me abrazo por el vientre, cuando empezó la pelea Rose tenia a monte a Alice y esta trataba de defenderse pero no podía ya que Rose le echaba agua a cada ratico a los ojos, le jalaba el cabello, esta ronda se acabo justo con Rose le jalo el traje de baño prácticamente desabrochándoselo, yo me solté de Edward y Salí nadando hacia Alice, cuando salió, se tapaba como podía su parte intima y lo más raro era que Jasper no hacía nada , me vio acercarme y se voltio, le acomode el traje de baño, le dije para salirnos, mientras me alejaba podía oír a Rose y Emmett pelear otra vez, cuando llegamos al baños ella se echo a llorar en mi hombro

-¿Alice que paso?—ella me miro y el brillo que tenía el día anterior, ya no lo tenía, se le salió varias lagrimas más, suspiro y me empezó a relatar

-bueno anoche cuando me iba a costar con Jasper so no su teléfono…

--------RECUERDO------

-hasta mañana cariño, TE AMO—dijo Jazzy mientras me daba un beso en la boca, se voltio, yo lo abrace por detrás, cada vez que me decía eso era como una puñalada para mi, sentía que algo nos iba a separa pero no sabía que, justamente cuando se iba a voltear para devolverme el abrazo, sonó su teléfono, lo atendió y era Jazmín la mama de Jasper

-hola mama ¿qué pasa?—pregunto Jasper

-hola hijo, te tengo una muy buena, noticia, la Abuela Clávela, quiere que pasemos un año con ella, sabes el año que le queda, quiere que la familia este toda junta, en una semana nos vamos, por favor vente mañana para que salgamos más rápido así le damos la sorpresa, ya llame a Rose, chao cariño hablamos—y colgó sin más, sin dejarlo hablar, a los segundos entro Rose llorando, y detrás de esta estaba Emmett, yo Salí del cuarto y los deje, me acosté al lado de Emmett y lo abrace

-¿qué crees que suceda?—me pregunto, yo lo mire y le sonríe

-no se pero, sé que no voy a estar más con Jasper—dije triste y el también, me abrazo y así nos quedamos dormidos

-------FIN DEL RECUERD-------

-por eso es que están tan juntos—dije entendiendo todo

-sí, y por eso Rose me hizo lo que me hizo, ella piensa que a lo que ella se valla, nosotros nos vamos a aferrar tanto que a la final nos vamos a enamorar pero no sé, yo veo a Emmett como un hermano me entiendes no—yo asentí rápidamente, en eso alguien toca la puerta y yo abro, hay estaba mi hermano muy triste se sentó al lado de Alice y yo Salí de ahí, camine hasta la piscina y me puse la falda cuando me volteo Edward estaba parado hay detrás de mi

-amos yo creo que es mejor que nos vallamos ya Emmett me conto todo, ya Jasper y Rose están arreglando todo vámonos y en el camino comemos, cuando vi el reloj eran las 3 de la tarde, mire hacia arriba y otro día perdido, ya iba a llover, me puse la camia que él llevaba cuando se vino, y el agarro una de las que tenia aquí, nos despedimos de todos acepto de Alice y Emmett, que todavía estaban encerrados en el baño, salimos, en unos momentos llegamos a la casa, me bañe y me puse unos vaqueros con una camisa que la manga me llegaba hasta los codos, me puse unos zapatillas y me amarre el pelo en una cola de caballo, cuando Salí Edward ya estaba listo, busque a mis padres pero no estaban, les deje una nota y nos fuimos, en el camino nos conseguimos con Alice y Emmett en un jeep, detrás venia Jasper y Rose con un doble cabina, muy bonito, llegamos hasta el aeropuerto de Port Angel, nos llegamos hasta los jets y nos montamos todos en el mismo pero cada quien en salas diferentes, cuando llegamos, ya era de noche y yo tenía mucha hambre, cuando llegamos nos fuimos directo a un restaurant, nos importo un comino los paparazzi, yo tenía mucha hambre, bueno todos teníamos mucha hambre, pedimos grandes platos, y le dijimos que era para ya, a los segundos no las trajeron, y todos comimos rápidamente , cuando terminamos Emmett empezó a echar broma, que todos parecíamos unos cerdos y eso, y con eso relajo la tención que había entre ellos cuatro, cuando pagamos la cuentos todos agarramos taxis, Alice me dio para quedarse esta noche en mi casa ya que Jasper prácticamente vivía en la casa de Alice y Rose en la de Emmett, y entonces Emmett se lo pido a Edward, nosotros no nos negamos y nos fuimos, cuando llegamos a mi Edificio me despedí de Edward con un piquito, después de mi hermano y Salí, Alice se despidió de los dos con un besito en el cachete, subimos hasta mi apartamento yo le preste una pijama mía y se la preste, cuando nos fuimos a dormir, nos abrazamos y así nos quedamos dormidas.

Los siento por la tardanza es que bueno el domingo 7 de febrero fue mi cumple pero para el lunes tuve como 3 exámenes así que prácticamente mis poadres me quitaron la pc y no les pude subir el cap pero hoy le subo 1 y mañana el otro


End file.
